The amount of freshwater available for human consumption, plant irrigation, livestock and herd sustenance, commercial and/or industrial usage, and other purposes has generally been overtaken by the amount of freshwater needed for such purposes. Particularly in arid climates characterized by minimal annual rainfall and without access to other freshwater sources, maintaining an adequate amount of water for human and/or animal consumption and usage has become increasingly expensive in recent years. Processes such as desalination, water filtration and/or purification, groundwater (e.g., aquifer) exploitation, and other processes are often used in combination to supply freshwater to various geographical regions, depending on the relative availability and expense of each water sourcing process.
Water shortages in certain geographical regions are also at least partially responsible for food shortages in certain areas of the globe as well. Where water is not readily available for crop irrigation and for hydrating livestock, basic nutritional foods may be difficult to cultivate, and may be difficult or expensive to procure in an open market.
Accordingly, a need generally exists for processes that expand the availability of freshwater, particularly in arid geographical areas and/or areas with no access to standing water or sub-surface water or in areas where such have become contaminated